WONWOO HYUNG
by Wonu ingin selingkuh maz
Summary: "Hyung, kau harus memakai baju ini untuk style airportmu hari ini ya?" - Mingyu / "aku tidak mau memakainya mingyu! itu seperti anak kecil. kau saja sendiri yang memakainya." - Wonwoo/ [MEANIE] [SEVENTEEN].


**Wonwoo Hyung**

Cast: Kim Mingyu - Jeon Wonwoo - And other

Rated: T

.

.

.

Saat ini member Seventeen tengah bersiap-siap untuk keberangkatan mereka ke bandara -hari ini mereka akan mengadakan fanmeet di taiwan-. Ada yang sedang membersihkan dirinya dikamar mandi, ada pula yang sudah siap sedari tadi. Salah satunya kim mingyu, dia sudah menyiapkan dirinya 10 menit yang lalu.

"Wonu hyung, kau tau? Kemarin aku menemukan sesuatu yang sangat bagus untukmu. Aku ingin memberitahumu kemarin sebenarnya, tapi aku lupa." Mingyu masuk kedalam kamar wonwoo, kemudian mendudukan dirinya disamping wonwoo yang sedang memilih baju untuk style airportnya hari ini.

"Em? Kau menemukan apa?" tanya wonwoo tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya.

"Lihat ini hyung, lucu kan? Jika dipakai olehmu pasti sangat pas. Kau harus menggunakan baju ini untuk style airportmu hari ini ya hyung." Mingyu menunjukkan t-shirt warna putih dan overall jeans pendek di hadapan wonwoo.

"Aku tidak mau memakainya mingyu. Itu seperti anak kecil. Kau saja yang memakainya." Wonwoo menatap datar kearah mingyu.

"Inikan ukuran bajumu hyung. Jika dipakai olehku tak akan muat." Mingyu masih berusaha membujuk wonwoo.

"Kau berikan saja untuk member lain. Aku tidak mau memakainya." Wonwoo masih bersikeras menolak baju yang diberikan mingyu.

"Kalau kau tidak mau memakainya, aku akan marah padamu hyung. Aku tidak akan mau berbicara padamu, aku tidak akan mau memasakkan makanan untukmu, aku tidak akan mau men-"

"Ish. Iya, aku akan memakai baju ini untuk style airportku hari ini kim mingyu! Puas kau?" Wonwoo memotong ucapan mingyu. kemudian wonwoo bangun sambil menghentakkan kakinya menuju kearah kamar mandi.

"Kau memang sangat menggemaskan hyung." Mingyu tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi taringnya. Setelah wonwoo masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, mingyu keluar dari kamar untuk menemui member lain yang sudah saling menunggu di ruang tv.

###

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya, wonwoo keluar dari kamar mandi, kemudian mengambil tas ransel yang sudah dia siapkan sejak semalam -Isi tasnya tentu saja barang berharga miliknya-. Setelah memakai tasnya, wonwoo keluar dari kamar untuk menemui member lain yang sudah siap di ruang tv.

"Apakah semuanya sudah siap? Jika sudah, kita bisa berangkat sekarang." Seungcheol bertanya kepada seluruh member yang sudah berkumpul.

"Wonu hyung belum datang hyung, tunggu sebentar." Mingyu menjawab pertanyaan seungcheol.

"Aku sudah siap kok. Ayo kita berangkat." Wonwoo tersenyum kearah member sambil memegangi tali ranselnya. Menggemaskan sekali.

"Wonwoo-ya, kita akan berangkat ke bandara. Bukan datang ke sekolah dasar untuk mendaftarkanmu." Soonyoung terkikik geli memperhatikan wonwoo. Sungguh penampilan wonwoo seperti seorang anak yang akan mendaftar ke sekolah dasar.

"Yak diam kau kwon-"

"Wonwoo-ya, kau manis sekali. Ah seperti seorang anak yang kehilangan ibunya haha." belum selesai wonwoo meneriaki soonyoung, jeonghan sudah memotong perkataanya. Wonwoo hanya memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Wonwoo hyung, kau seperti boneka eddy-mu. Imut sekali." Minghao ikut berkomentar.

"Wonwoo hyung, aku ingin menciummu. Kau menggemaskan sekali." Seokmin ikut menggoda wonwoo sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah wonwoo.

"Yak! Jangan ganggu wonu-ku lee seokmin. Sekali lagi kau berkata seperti itu, aku akan memenggal kepalamu seok." Mingyu mendengus kearah seokmin. Mingyu berjalan mendekati wonwoo, hendak menggandeng tangan wonwoo, namun seungkwan lebih dulu menyeret wonwoo untuk menjauh dari mingyu.

"Seungkwan. Mau kau bawa kemana wonu-ku." Mingyu hendak mengejar wonwoo, namun tangannya ditahan oleh soonyoung.

"Sudahlah gyu. Lagipula wonwoo bersama seungkwan, bukan bersama om-om haus belaian, jadi kau tenang saja, wonwoo tak akan di perkosa oleh seungkwan, kim mingyu." Soonyoung hanya terkekeh ketika mengucapkan itu.

"Sudahlah gyu kau ini ribut sekali, lagipula wonwoo masih terlihat olehmu kan? Berlebihan sekali." Jihoon memasang wajah sinisnya kearah mingyu. Sedangkan mingyu yang ditatap sinis oleh jihoon hanya memanyunkan bibirnya sambil menatap jihoon kesal. Dirinya kan hanya ingin berdekatan dengan wonwoo, apa salahnya?

###

"Wonwoo hyung, pokoknya hari ini kau harus selalu di sampingku ya? Nanti di pesawat juga, kau harus duduk denganku. Arra?" Seungkwan menarik wonwoo keluar dari dorm. Diikuti oleh member lain. Mingyu hanya memasang wajah masamnya saat melihat wonwoo-nya digandeng dengan erat oleh boo seungkwan.

"Kau kenapa sih seungkwan-ah? Aneh sekali, biasanya kau tak mau dekat-dekat denganku." Wonwoo bertanya pada seungkwan sambil memasang wajah polosnya.

"Yatuhan.. Wonwoo hyung, berhenti memasang wajah polos seperti itu. Jika aku jadi seme-mu, sudah ku makan kau saat ini juga." Itu bukan suara seungkwan, melainkan suara seokmin. Seokmin sengaja mengeraskan suaranya -untuk menggoda mingyu-

"Yak! Lee Seokmin sinting! Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu lee seokmin!" Mingyu mengejar seokmin yang tadi sempat menjulurkan lidahnya kearah mingyu -Meledek-. Member lain hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat mingyu dan seokmin berkejar-kejaran seperti tom&jerry.

"Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkanmu dari terkaman kim mingyu, wonwoo hyung. Kau tau kan? Mingyu itu tidak tahu tempat. Jika kau berada disampingnya terus menerus, aku tidak yakin kau bisa sampai ke bandara dengan selamat. Mungkin kau akan di perkosa lebih dulu oleh mingyu sebelum sampai di bandara." Seungkwan menjawab pertanyaan wonwoo tadi.

"Yak! Kau gila seungkwanie." Wonwoo berkata seperti itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sungguh perkataan seungkwan membuatnya malu. Wajahnya sudah memerah sampai ke telinga.

"Aku tidak gila hyung. Aku hanya berusaha menyelamatkanmu." Seungkwan berbisik-bisik ditelinga wonwoo. Dia tau kim mingyu sudah berjalan normal kembali di belakang mereka berdua -maksudnya mingyu sudah berhenti mengejar-ngejar seokmin-.

"Nde, kau memang baik seungkwanie. Sudahlah, kita masuk ke mobil sekarang." wonwoo menggandeng seungkwan untuk memasuki mobil.

"Kim mingyu. Jangan coba-coba masuk ke dalam mobil ini ya. Kau di mobil satunya saja sana. Wonwoo hyung hari ini milikku." Seungkwan menjulurkan lidahnya kearah mingyu. Lalu segera menutup pintu mobilnya.

'Boo seungkwan idiot, awas kau. Gara-gara kau aku jadi tidak bisa dekat-dekat dengan wonwoo-ku. Aku benar-benar akan memasukkanmu ke dalam kandang buaya boo. Aish, aku benar-benar ingin mencium wonwoo hyung. Wonwoo hyung cintaku, kenapa kau begitu imut dan menggemaskan dengan pakaian seperti itu. T-shirt yang terlihat agak kebesaran di lengannya, lalu overall jeans pendek yang memperlihatkan kaki jenjang dan mulusnya, wonwoo-ku benar-benar menggoda. Coba saja tadi seungkwan tidak menarikmu keluar, mungkin aku sudah memperkosa-mu di dalam dorm tadi. Ahh wonwoo hyung kau selalu membuatku gila.' Mingyu hanya bergumam dalam hati saat mengatakan itu semua.

###

Sesampainya dibandara, fans banyak sekali yang terpukau dengan penampilan wonwoo. Sungguh, wonwoo benar-benar berbeda saat menggunakan pakaian itu. Dia terlihat seperti seorang anak TK yang sedang mencari ibunya karena dia tersesat. Sungguh menggemaskan.

"Kyaaa, wonwoo oppa, kau imut sekali."

"Wonwoo oppa aku ingin membawamu pulang. Yatuhan menggemaskan sekali."

"Wonwoo oppa, aku ingin menculikmu sungguh."

"Wonwoo-ya, aku ingin membawamu pulang lalu kujadikan hiasan di kamarku."

"Boneka eddy-nya menjadi nyata. Yang nyata lebih menggemaskan aw."

"Wonwoo-ya, aku ingin memelukmu, menciummu. Ah kau benar-benar seperti bocah TK."

Itulah beberapa teriakan fans untuk wonwoo, yang terdengar di telinga mingyu. Sungguh kenapa fans wonwoo begitu anarkis? Ingin mencium? Memeluk? Membawa pulang? Menjadikan hiasan? Apa-apaan itu.

Sebenarnya mingyu agak menyesal juga sih, memaksa wonwoo memakai pakaian itu. wonwoo menggunakan pakaian itu dia jadi terlihat menggemaskan dan polos. Bahkan semua yang melihatnya begitu tergoda. Tapi tak apalah asalkan jangan ada yang berani menyentuh wonwoo-nya tak masalah. Lagipula, nanti saat sampai dihotel wonwoo hanya akan mendesahkan namanya.

'Aissshh. Aku benar-benar tak sabar untuk segera sampai di hotel dan memperkosa wonwoo-ku.' Mingyu bergumam sambil memamerkan smirk kebanggaannya.

 **END**

 **Haha, ga jelas banget ya ffnya. Maaf kalo banyak typo atau alurnya ga jelas. Maaf juga kalo ada kata-kata yang ga enak dibaca wkwk xD ini pertama kalinya aku buat ff YAOI. Meanie First /eaak/ dan pertama kalinya post di ffn :'')**

 **sebenernya, aku buat ff ini udah dari kemarin-kemarin sih. Tapi baru dipublish sekarang :''v**

 **aku bener-bener bingung mau ngasih judul apa di ff ini. Jadi judulnya 'wonwoo hyung'. Sumpah otakku buntu(?) mikirin judul buat ff ini :''**

 **aku buat ff ini karena gemes banget liat style airportnya wonu kemarin. Beneran deh wonu pake baju itu kaya anak tk banget, Udah mah tatapannya polos banget. Bawa tas aja kek bocah banget arrgh gemessss, berasa pengen bawa pulang terus dijadiin hiasan di dalam kamar. Pengen nyulik wonuu.. Gemesin bangeet. Imut, gemesin, seksi. Ah kakinya itu loh bikin iri :'')**

 **udah ah curhatnya. Terimakasih buat yang udah mau baca :)**

 **Review juseyo~**


End file.
